Of Howlers and Purebloods
by tristinai
Summary: With graduation approaching, Hans' loyalty to his bloodline and his best friend is put to the test. Which will he choose? (Golden Snitches-verse, Hogwarts AU, Flynnpunzel, one-sided Hans/Flynn)


**A/N:** Hey guys! This is a continuation of the Golden Snitches verse. Although not Jelsa, this was a missing scene from Chapter 5 that didn't make it into the fic because I hadn't wanted to write outside of Jack and Elsa's POV. There are more things to come from the verse so, as always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think :).

**Regarding Hans' surname:** I'm aware now that his actual surname is Westerguard. When I had initially wrote the verse (early April), I hadn't found any sources to confirm an official surname so I chose Hjelmstad. I've decided to stick with it and if this is a point of contention for any readers, then sorry but please be aware that this is an AU verse so there are changes that stray from canon.

...

...

..

.

He sat in silence, the fading sunlight peeking through the sliver in the drapes as afternoon slipped into early evening. His mother's words echoed in his mind: _Don't bother coming home. _It was hardly the worst she has ever said to him, not even the first time she's said it. But the finality of the threat resonated within him since it disguised an even bigger decision that had yet to be made: his family or his best friend.

With a sigh, Hans lay back on his bed, pieces of the torn parchment fluttering to the floor. He didn't bother looking up when he heard the door to the 7th year boy's dormitory open.

"Another Howler?"

He felt the mattress dip beneath the added weight as his roommate, Flynn Rider, sat on the edge of his bed. Arrogantly, Hans thought of his acromantula silk sheets and phoenix down pillows at home, a luxury easily afforded by a Hjelmstad. How beneath him it was to have endured 7 years of hand-me-down bedding at Hogwarts. But those luxuries that he longed for also came with the added nuisance of his family, something he was quickly thinking he'd be better off without.

"Twice a day until I repent the _dishonor_ I have brought upon the House of Hjelmstad," Hans said, irritably.

Flynn flicked at the remaining pieces of parchment absently. "Any kind words imparted by mother dearest?"

"You mean other than her disdain for having birthed a wizard intent on living like a _commoner_ and associating with _blood-traitors_?" Hans responded.

Flynn cocked a brow.

"Her words, not mine. She's a touch dramatic," Hans explained.

Flynn smirked. "A family trait."

He ducked as a pillow flew over his head, grinning cheekily at Hans. Hans merely rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. "You know, she's started calling you a half-blooded twit instead of the bastard son of Arwena Fitzherbert."

"No more dire warnings of how I'm leading you astray? How I threaten your status in higher society?" Flynn asked, jokingly grasping at his chest. "I think the old bat is starting to come around to me."

"I haven't any doubt she'd hex you into the 7th century, not before committing her share of curses and unforgivables, should you so much as show your presence at Hjelmstad Manor."

"Well, there goes my summer plans," Flynn said. "And I was looking forward to crashing her annual midsummer ball."

"At this rate, if I even receive an invitation, I'm not sure whether to consider it a blessing or curse," Hans muttered. But for the strong front he put up, treating his recent falling out like a minor inconvenience, the guilt of an argument that had been building for years weighed at the back of his mind. Status still meant a lot to him but it came at the cost of his freedom.

"You don't have to do it, you know," Flynn said, his words seeming to carry to every corner of the room in the contemplative silence that followed. "If they're making this much fuss about you becoming an auror…"

But it wasn't just that and both of them were aware what the real issue was. Their friendship had been put to the test for years, the Hjelmstads voicing their disapproval of Hans affiliating with a wizard of 'mixed-blood' and 'questionable origins' ever since learning of it in first year. Initially, the Hjelmstads assumed Hans would grow out of this 'phase' so they ignored it. But now, with graduation looming and Hans being short-listed for Auror training, pending his N.E.W.T. results, their patience had been tested long enough and they were finally putting their brooms down.

"Aren't you always saying a little rebellion is _healthy_?" Hans asked, sitting up.

As heavy and life-altering as the situation was, Flynn couldn't help breaking out into his trademark grin. "Well, when you put it that way...who am I to argue with good advice?"

He stood up and strode over to his side of the room, grabbing his book bag off the cluster of discarded robes that surrounded his bed. It was funny that Hans had felt so drawn to him since they were essentially opposites: where Hans was arrogant, Flynn was fun-loving and mischievous. While Hans was meticulous in his appearance, a trait evidenced by the tidiness of his room, Flynn was wild and untidy. It was a friendship that has lasted beyond reason.

But watching Flynn throw off his shirt, briefly exposing his toned shoulders and back to his roommate, Hans felt that familiar flip in his stomach as he failed to avert his eyes. The shame that followed only made him feel worse.

Having changed into a green shirt, Flynn briefly looked himself over in the mirror hanging by his bed. Satisfied, he turned back to Hans, failing to notice the fading blush on the redhead's face.

"Going to meet Rapunzel in the Great Hall," he explained, running a hand through his hair. Then, with a vulnerability he rarely exposed, Flynn bit his bottom lip and asked, "How do I look?"

Pretense was something Hans was good at and even years of friendship wasn't enough to make him reveal just how attractive he found Flynn. With a calculated smirk, Hans replied, "You're the second best-looking wizard in this room. But given Punzie's low standards, she'll find you adequate."

Flynn chuckled. If Hans gave any response that didn't draw attention to his high opinion of himself, he's sure his roommate would have known something else was on his mind.

"As close to a compliment as a Hjelmstad ever gives," Flynn said, winking at his friend. He turned to leave but, before making it to the door, he paused and looked back at Hans, his tone becoming more serious. "Tomorrow's our last game and we graduate Sunday morning. I won't hold it against you if you go back to Hjelmstad Manor."

The time to make his decision was running out. His mother would be at the ceremony on Sunday morning. And if he went back with her afterwards…well, Hans knew there would be no escaping his parents' plan for him.

"Whatever you decide, you'll still be my best friend," Flynn said, quietly. His eyes misted over but he forced a small chuckle as he added, "I couldn't have survived 7 years of Equus without you helping me to terrorize the old bastard."

With a final grin, Flynn walked out of the dormitory. The rapid beating of his heart was all Hans needed to know that this decision had been made 7 years ago when he first let himself get caught up with someone of 'lesser' birth. Whatever the outcome, he knew there was only one option.

His green eyes dropped to the shredded Howler and he groaned.

He was so fucked.


End file.
